1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an easily operated wireless data transmission/reception system and an easily operated wireless data transmission/reception program which enable a wireless transmission/reception of data between plural electronic devices which include a user operation detection unit, a data memory unit, a main memory unit, a controller, and a wireless transmission/reception unit with a safe, easy, and simple operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a mobile electronic device such as a mobile phone, a digital camera, a portable game device, a notebook computer, a tablet computer, or the like, which uses a useful touch panel as a main operation signal input means, has rapidly become popular, and there is an increased wireless transmission/reception of data between these electronic devices. Moreover, there is a suggestion of an electronic device which enables a user to use various operation input means such as an acceleration sensor, a voice recognition device, a proximity communication device, or the like, besides the touch panel, to detect a user operation, so that the user can transmit data to the other device with an instinctive simple operation instead of a complicated key operation and menu selection operation.
For example, there is a known technique of transferring data by dragging and dropping a data icon on an outer edge on a screen when the data is transferred from a mobile terminal to an electronic bulletin board (refer to Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-257442).
There is also a suggestion of a wireless communication method in which two mobile electronic devices have two types of communication means, that is, a first communication unit (a proximity communication unit) and a second communication unit (BT communication unit), respectively, and data is transmitted and received while switching the first communication unit to the second communication unit, for example (refer to Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-160856).
Moreover, there is a known technique that a sensor detects a shock (bump) caused by bumping two mobile electronic devices and accordingly, data is transmitted, for example (refer to Non-patent Document 1: “bump TECHNOLOGIES” searched in Jul. 15, 2011, Internet <URL: http:/bu.mp/faq>).